WHAT THE!
by axepen
Summary: fEM! sANJI -Kedatangan Emporio Ivankov mendatangkan bencana bagi Sanji. Ketika dia terbangun, dia mendapati dirinya sudah menjadi seorang wanita, parahnya, si kepala hijau itu menikmati sosoknya yang wanita maupun laki-laki. SMUTT AGAIN! MALE-FEMALE-MALE AGAIN. Langsung empat chapter (belum termasuk ending)
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT THE...!**

 **Rated M; Romance & Comedy; ZoroSanji; **

**Disclaimer; One Piece hanyalah karya Eiichiro Oda-san tersendiri yang berkembang sedemikian rupanya yang mengakibatkan saya bikin FFn.**

 **Warning; YAOI (Not Too...), COMEDY? FAIL!, Romance? FAIL!, gajeness, dan garingness.**

 **A/N; Yap! Yaoinya kapan-kapan aja, ya :3... nanti ada kok. saya langsung posting 4 chapter! harap dinikmati!**

 **Chapter 1. Tamu Tidak Diundang**

Bagaikan jatuh tertimpa tangga. Itulah pepatah yang cocok untuk keadaan Sanji kali ini. Tidak cukup karena dia kecapekan setelah memasak makanan untuk delapan kru-nya yang sebenarnya bisa dikatakan porsi untuk 50 orang, dia juga harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya seumur hidupnya. Dia sangat sial hari ini. Sangat. Sial.

Tapi mau dikatakan apa? Dia teman Luffy yang telah menyelamatkan Luffy beberapa kali untuk melesat dalam Perang Puncak, dia juga yang tanpa sengaja telah melatih kekuatan kaki Sanji yang menjadi lebih kuat beratus kali lipat, membangkitkan haki _kenbunshoku_ dan _busoshoku_ dalam dirinya, mengajarkannya resep stamina tubuh yaitu _99 Vital Recipes_ , dan juga yang meminta krunya mengantar Sanji ke Shabaody dengan selamat.

EMPORIO IVANKOV!

Kedatangan pria... eh, wanita. Ups, salah lagi... Okama itu membawa perubahan besar suasana di Kelompok Topi Jerami. Ya, rambut lavendernya yang mekar-mekar brokoli rimbun, pakaian penghibur nyentrik berwarna merah darah, tato hitam di dadanya, bibir seksi tebal dan besar berwarna ungu, bulu mata super tebal, dan caranya menyapa semua kru.

"Halo, semyuanya!" sapanya. Tubuh kecil dengan kepalanya yang aduhai besarnya itu melenggak-lenggok layaknya cacing kepanasan. Tangannya yang entah mengapa begitu kecil menyapa semuanya dengan centil.

Tentu saja, semuanya hanya bisa terdiam membisu, wajah mereka memucat, ya, pucat pasi. Tentu saja, setelah bertemu dengan makhluk yang sangat tidak jelas bentuk badannya itu, kecuali Luffy yang segera berlari mendekati Ivankov.

"Iva-chan!" serunya senang. Dengan tangannya yang mulai memanjang, dia memeluk Iva.

"Ada apa datang kemari?" tanyanya. Sementara itu, tepatnya, Zoro hanya bisa terdiam pucat menyadari Okama berbadan kekar dengan wajah besar bak gajah itu mendekatinya, tidak memedulikan Luffy yang mengikat tubuhnya. Luffy sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, dan segera melepas pelukannya. Namun segera Iva berbalik dan menghadap Luffy.

"Topi Jerami-boy! Aku baru saja dari pulau Momoiro. Ya... aku hanya sedang ingin liburan, kok. Aku boleh,'kan sebentar sehari saja bermain disini." Tanya Iva dengan genit.

Luffy mengangguk. Dengan segera dia memanggil Sanji untuk segera memasak makanan besar walaupun dia menyadari Sanji yang sedang sesak nafas akan kedatangan Iva.

Mereka berpesta, yah... walaupun awal-awalnya Chopper lumayan takut, tapi dia senang karena dia bisa melihat bagaimana kepala Iva menjadi besar, Usopp sendiri hanya bisa kagum-kagum melihat betapa besarnya rambut dan wajah Iva, Luffy yang memang dari sononya senang, Nami dan Robin yang senang dan kagum dengan bakat(?) Iva dalam _fashion_ dan _make up_ , Franky yang kagum dengan kokohnya tubuh tersebut, Zoro yang biasa-biasa saja walau batin dan fisiknya risih, dan Sanji yang sudah masuk ke kamar mandi duluan.

"Ah... sudah tengah malam. Akyu boleh tidur? Tidak bagus untuk kulit kalau telat tidur." Ujar Iva sambil memegangi wajahnya, semuanya tersenyum pucat, masih tidak bisa menerima yang satu itu.

"Yah... berarti Iva-chan akan pergi besok? Membosankan?!" seru Luffy. Iva hanya senyum-senyum penuh misteri. Dengan perlahan dia mengikuti Franky yang sudah menyediakan ruang tidur raksasa untuknya. Sementara Sanji, dia lumayan lega, setidaknya dia bisa mengisi perutnya yang sudah kosong dari tadi karena muntah terus.

Setelah itu, semua kru kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya, setelah selesai, Robin dan Nami bergegas pergi ke tempat kesukaan mereka. Perpustakaan dan ruang menggambar. Franky kembali ke dapur, mengambil beberapa botol cola untuk isi energi ketika capek bekerja dengan desain barunya. Chopper, ya... dia'kan masih kecil, jadi dia bermain-main, walau dia tetap juga berkutat dengan buku kedokterannya, Brook yang sibuk mengelap dan menyetel kunci biola tua mahalnya, Luffy yang masih mengunyah daging besar, dan Zoro yang sudah ngeloyor pergi menuju menara pengawas, tempat dia bisa memuaskan ambisinya untuk membentuk otot-otot di tubuhnya yang terlalu padat tersebut.

...

Malam semakin larut, dan semua kru berniat untuk beranjak dari pekerjaan masing-masing. Setiap langkah kaki mereka saling angkat, menaiki tangga kamar, kemudian menaiki kasur, dan berbaring dengan nyamannya. Masing-masing dari mereka meraih saklar lampu yang berada di samping ranjang.

...

...

"Selamat jalan Iva-chan! Kapan-kapan datang lagi, kalau kau bisa, ya!" seru Luffy sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Iva yang sudah berada bermeter-meter jaraknya dari Sunny, kemudian Iva melambaikan tangannya.

"Akhirnya okama raksasa itu pulang juga... rasanya sepi..." ujar Usopp sedikit kesepian.

"Iya... padahal dia _artist make up_ yang bagus." Timpal Nami.

"Fufufu..." tawa Robin. _Padahal dia orang yang sangat mengenali Dragon._ Pikirnya.

"Padahal aku mau minta adrenalin darurat itu sedikit saja." Ujar Chopper.

Sementara Zoro, hanya menikmati sebotol sake yang kemudian sadar dengan ketidakhadiran seseorang. Dia segera berjalan menuju kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Hei, si koki mesum itu mana?" tanyanya kalem. Namun sepertinya semua kru itu masih tetap melambaikan tangan pada Iva, dan tidak memedulikan Zoro. Namun setelah beberapa detik, semuanya menurunkan tangannya.

Semua segera melirik Zoro. Kemudian saling bertanya pada diri sendiri. Tumben-tumbennya orang yang seharusnya bangun paling pagi itu belum hadir juga, apa dia masih menghindari Iva? Tapi harusnya dia sudah tahu kalau Iva sudah kembali ke pulaunya.

"KYAAAAAA!" semua saling beralih pada sumber suara yang asing di telinga mereka.

"Ada penyusup, ya?!" teriak Usopp sambi berlari ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Semuanya hanya mengangkat bahu namun turut mengikuti Usopp dan Luffy.

"Usopp! Kau membuat perangkap, ya? Makanya dia sampai teriak seperti itu?" tanya Luffy bersemangat, menyusul Usopp yang masih saja berlari. Yang lain juga ikut berlari, tapi tidak seantusias Luffy dan Usopp.

" _Baka_! Mungkin dia hanya kaget saja dengan tanaman Pop Green." Ujar Usopp yang segera membanting pintu kamar laki-laki.

Segera semua berlari menuju arah asal suara tadi, yaitu kamar laki-laki, kemudian mereka menemukan sesosok wanita bertubuh setinggi Zoro, berambut pirang, berbaju formal hitam seperti Sanji yang kedodoran, dan dia sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seperti sedang ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran, menahan rasa takut dan bingung.

"SIAPA?" tanya Luffy dengan tidak sabar, dia sudah berada di belakang wanita tersebut.

Sosok itu segera menoleh ke arah Luffy. Mereka semua menggeram, mereka sangat mengenal alis melingkat tersebut, rambut yang menutupi wajah kiri, dan rokok yang tersemat di saku tersebut.

"Sa... sanji?" tanya Chopper yang mulai merasionalkan suasana. Orang tersebut perlahan menitikkan air mata, menahan tangisnya yang sudah keluar.

"Ch... chopper..." desisnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT THE...!**

 **Rated M; Romance & Comedy; ZoroSanji; **

**Disclaimer; One Piece hanyalah karya Eiichiro Oda-san tersendiri yang berkembang sedemikian rupanya yang mengakibatkan saya bikin FFn.**

 **Warning; YAOI, COMEDY? FAIL!, Romance? FAIL!, gajeness, dan garingness.**

 **Chapter 2. Oh, My...**

 ****"Chopper... apa kau sungguh tidak tahu caranya?" tanya Sanji yang terus saja membuntuti Chopper yang sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Belum, Sanji. Aku sendiri sedikit bingung." Jawab Chopper yang dari tadi capek membaca buku untuk mencari tahu mengenai kekuatan buah iblis. Lalu dia menghadap Sanji.

"Sinyal untuk menghubungi Iva pun, masih kacau. Sulit menghubunginya."

Purururu...

"DEN DEN MUSHI!" teriak Chopper yang segera mengangkat gagang mungil siput tersebut.

"Halo?" tanya Chopper berusaha tenang.

 _"_ _Halo... ini akyu!"_

"IVA!" seru Chopper tidak percaya sekaligus senang.

 _"_ _Ya, ini akyu. Akyu mau minta maaf pada Sanji karena akyu sudah iseng menyuntikkan hormon Estrogen Emporio padanya. Bisa panggilkan dia, sayang?"_ tanya Iva.

"Sanji sudah di sampingku! Ini dia!" lalu Chopper menyerahkan gagang tersebut pada Sanji yang juga cepat-cepat mengambilnya.

"Halo, HEI IVA! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?!" teriak Sanji, wajahnya memerah.

 _"_ _Halo, Sanji-chan sayang... maafkan akyu, ya... sebenarnya akyu hanya ingin iseng sebentar dan akan mengembalikan kamyu ke bentuk tubuh aslimyu, namun akyu sepertinya salah suntik."_ Jawab Iva, mendengar kata Sanji-chan sayang membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Salah suntik apa, maksudmu, Iva?" tanya Sanji mulai ketakutan.

 _"_ _Em... dengarkan akyu. Kamyu tahu,'kan kalau akyu bisa mengubah hormon atau melakukan apapun pada hormon setiap orang? Akyu tadinya berniat menyuntikkanmyu sedikit saja cairan hormon Estrogen, namun sepertinya akyu salah suntik. Yang akyu suntikkan padamyu adalah Estrogen Emporio Permanent, hormon itu tidak bisa diubah kecuali dengan hormon Testoteron Emporio Permanent atau pengubah hormon. Kamyu tenang saja, ya... akyu sedang bersama Inazuma disini, kami sedang mencari apa saja yang harus dicampur ke hormon Testoteron biasa."_ Jawab Iva panjang lebar.

"Jadi... kira-kira berapa lama aku bisa kembali seperti semula?" tanya Sanji menahan rasa frustasinya.

 _"_ _Bahannya sedikit rumit, kira-kira akyu baru bisa membuatnya selama dua bulan, namun penyempurnaannya perlu satu bulan, dan jika akyu menghitung waktu ke New World, akyu butuh waktu enam hari..."_

"Tidak usah disempurnakan juga tidak apa! Langsung bawakan saja kalau sudah selesai!"

 _"_ _Baiklah Sanji-chan... oh! Ngomong-ngomong... apa kau dulu masi perjaka?_ " tanya Iva penuh rasa penasaran. Sanji membeku di tempatnya.

"I... iya?" tanyanya.

 _"_ _Kalau begitu kau sekarang peraw..."_ belum selesai Iva bicara, Sanji sudah memotongnya denaan wajah yang merah.

"OKE! TERIMA KASIH! _BYE!"_

KLAK!

Sanji menutup percakapan. Nafasnya memburu.

Sanji menghela nafas. Ini sudah hari ketiga. Dengan tubuh seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Dan entah mengapa, sepertinya dia juga sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan wanita, mungkin hormonnya juga sudah berganti, mungkin karena itulah Nami dan Robin mau meminjamkannya pakaian.

Tunggu... bukannya Sanji bisa mengenakan pakaian lelakinya? 'Kan bisa diperketat dengan ikat pinggang? Atau, minta pada Usopp atau Nami supaya diperkecil ukurannya. Ya, sosoknya sebagai anak perempuan sangat manis, akibatnya, Nami dan Robin malah jadi mendandaninya setiap hari layaknya adik mereka. Sanji sendiri menikmatinya. Entah mengapa dia menjadi begitu menyukai lipstick yang dioles ke bibirnya yang mungil, ikat rambut dimana Nami selalu senang menguncir dua rambut Sanji ke bawah, dan Robin yang suka memasang segala _make-up_ di wajahnya.

Sanji menggaruk-garuk rambutnya, rasanya pusing sekali memikirkan hal ini.

 _Hanya dua bulan satu minggu Sanji, tenanglah!_ Dia menyugestikan dirinya. Tatapannya teralihkan ke bayangan yang jatuh di lantai. Ada bayangan dengan tiga cabang yang panjang, itu pasti Zoro. Dia segera menatap ke depan, menemukan sosok pria bertubuh kekar itu di hadapannya.

"Hei, koki genit... pasti senang, ya berganti jenis kelamin sepertimu." Ujarnya iseng sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"Diamlah... aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkelahi denganmu." Jawabnya tidak bersemangat. Dia berjalan gontai menuju dapur, sedangkan Zoro segera berjalan mengikutinya, membuat Sanji merasa tidak enak. Dengan cepat dia menghadap Zoro.

Matanya memicing tajam, dan entah mengapa Zoro sangat menyukainya. "Kau mau apa?" tanya Sanji. Zoro menyeringai, pria yang satu ini sudah pasti ingin mengerjai Sanji karena tubuhnya sudah berubah bentuk, mungkin itu merupakan kesempatan besar bagi Zoro untuk mengejek-ejeknya.

"Tidak, hanya memastikan apakah kau tidak berpura-pura ganti kelamin. Mungkin saja kau hanya memasukkan barang-barang aneh ke dalamnya, sehingga bentuk tubuhmu menjadi seperti wanita." Jawab Zoro asal.

Sanji segera menendang betis kokoh Zoro, yang ditendang, menggeram keras. Menyesali perbuatannya.

 _Mau bagaimanapun, kuat sekali..._ rintihnya dalam hati. Dia berjongkok kemudian memeluk kakinya dengan erat, menahan rasa sakit yang masih bersarang.

Sanji menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam, berjongkok, kemudian menghembuskannya kuat-kuat ke arah wajah Zoro yang tengah memeluk kakinya, ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Perlu kubuktikan?" tanyanya nakal, kata-kata itu mengganggu telinga Zoro. Mendengar hal tersebut, Zoro segera menengadah.

Sanji tersenyum, dia segera mengusap-usap kepala _marimo_ tersebut dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Sementara Zoro hanya bisa diam saja di tempatnya.

"Mungkin lain waktu, _marimo._ " Ujar Sanji berlalu dari dapur.

Zoro terdiam, rasanya dia sangat tidak terima begitu menyadari suara manis Sanji mulai merasukinya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan mengikuti Sanji walau langkahnya tergopoh-gopoh. Secepatnya dia berjalan mencari-cari Sanji. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan koki cantik itu sedang berjalan menuju pintu dapur. Koki cantik itu menatapnya.

"Hei, koki genit! Tung..."

BREK!

"A... apa yang kau lakukan, _marimo_ sial!" teriak Sanji yang mendapati dirinya tengah dipeluk erat Zoro dari belakang. Posisi mereka benar-benar seperti pemain rugby yang berusaha merebut bola. Sanji dan Zoro terjatuh, saling menimpa.

Dengan cepat, Zoro segera melepas pelukannya. Rasanya sangat nyaman saat dia memeluk Sanji dengan kedua tangannya, namun dengan cepat dialihkannya perhatiannya pada koki cinta itu.

"Hei, bukan salahku. Ini'kan karena kau menendang kakiku." Jawab Zoro cepat-cepat.

"Tapi siapa yang suruh kau berjalan ke arahku juga?!" teriak Sanji yang entah mengapa menurut Zoro sangat manis, terutama dengan semburat _pink_ di kedua pipi Sanji. Dia menyeringai tajam.

"Sudah kubilang mau kucek." Jawabnya sedikit ragu. Sanji yang mendengar hal itu segera melayangkan tendangannya lagi ke arah Zoro, dengan sigap, Zoro segera menggenggamnya dengan tangannya. Sanji meringis, kakinya terasa sakit. Kedua pipinya bersemburat _pink_ , kenapa? Sekarang ini, roknya tersingkap lebar di hadapan Zoro, menunjukkan... ehm, maaf... celana dalamnya. Zoro sendiri juga ikut-ikutan bersemu merah, dengan segera dilepaskannya kaki Sanji dan segera berjalan melewati Sanji yang segera berlari.

 _Sial... apa-apaan tadi itu?_ Pikir Zoro sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sekelebat bayangan muncul seketika, sosok Sanji dengan wajahnya yang manis dengan semburat manis di wajahnya. Rasanya Zoro ingin mimisan begitu mengingat paha mulus Sanji yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Padahal saat ia melihat Nami hanya dengan memakai bikini saja dia tidak pernah seperti ini, atau saat melihat Robin yang memandikan Momonosuke hanya dengan memakai handuk. Tapi ini... ya, INI! SANJI!

"SIALAAAAN!" teriak Zoro sambil meninju bantalan tinju di _gym_. Sementara Chopper, hanya bisa khawatir dengan Zoro yang tidak mau berhenti meninju-ninju.

Sementara Sanji...

Hanya menyesap rokoknya di bibirnya yang mungil, kalau Sanji mengingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi, lebih baik dia segera mengikat tubuhnya dengan batu dan menenggelamkan diri. Dia sangat malu. Malu ketika Zoro melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya tersebut. Kemudian...

"SAAAANJIIII!" teriak Luffy yang segera memeluknya dengan (sangat) erat dalam waktu yang tidak sampai pada hitungan detik. Sanji menegang. Tubuh karet berotot Luffy memang selalu mengikatnya sepanjang kegiatan memasaknya yang sakral.

 _Sial... kenapa lagi, sih?_ Pikirnya kesal, kemudian menendang Luffy ke belakang.

"Aaaaw... Sanji, aku lapar." Kata Luffy sambil memegangi lengan ramping Sanji. Sanji mengangguk-angguk, dengan segera dia berjalan menuju dapur, walau begitu, dia tetap membiarkan Luffy memeluk lengannya.

"Ehe... Sanji, kau benar-benar seperti seorang ibu..." ujar Luffy tiba-tiba, dia mendekapkan kepalanya ke dekat rusuk Sanji. Sanji terdiam, mungkin dia merasa sedikit sedih karena Luffy belum punya kenangan dengan ibunya. Dielus-elusnya kepala Luffy, yah... namun sesungguhnya Luffy takut karena tangan yang mengelus kepalanya sedang memegangi pisau dapur. Namun dia yakin Sanji tidak akan pernah tega menebas maupun menikamnya. Karena dia tahu Sanji adalah orang kedua setelah Zoro yang sangat dipercayainya.

Zoro berjalan melewati dapur, namun dia bisa menangkap Sanji dan Luffy yang tengah bermesraan(?) dengan segera dia berjalan menuju dapur, namun segera berhenti begitu Sanji kembali memotongi daging.

"Horeee! Daging bakar! Sanji, saus barbeque-nya, dong!" seru Luffy kegirangan. Sanji tersenyum, membuat Luffy mengatupkan mulutnya, begitupula Zoro, tak lama, Franky yang juga mau mengambil _cola_ juga menganga.

"Dahahaha! Sanji! Kau sangat cantik!" seru Franky, tak lupa dengan gaya supernya. Cepat sekali dia melupakan kegiataannya mengambil _cola_.

Sanji segera menoleh ke arah Franky, wajahnya sangat merah, dan itu malah membuat Zoro sedikit panas. Sanji seperti seekor kucing yang bergairah. Sanji segera menuangkan saus ke daging Luffy dan segera menodongkan pisau ke arah Franky.

"Diam, atau kau akan kubuat jadi _steak_ _cyborg_ , mengerti?" ujar Sanji dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba _killer_ , Franky mengangguk-angguk, membuka pintu coolcase dengan sesegera mungkin, dan kemudian lari terbirit-birit keluar, lalu Sanji mendapati Zoro yang sedang melipat tangan, menatapi dirinya yang wanita.

"Zoro?"

Namun dengan cepat dia menodongkan pisau.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" tanya Sanji dengan garang.

Zoro tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sanji, sementara Luffy, jangan ditanya lagi, sudah pasti dia segera keluar untuk makan. Sanji ketakutan, sepertinya Zoro sangat menyeramkan, walau dia tahu Zoro sering begitu, tapi tubuhnya itu tubuh wanita yang juga komplet dengan naluri wanita, membuatnya takut dengan Zoro. Pisau jatuh di atas meja.

Zoro merangkul pinggang Sanji dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sanji tertegun dan semakin takut. Sementara si rambut hijau, dengan nakalnya mulai menjilati leher Sanji.

"Zoro..."


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT THE...!**

 **Rated M; Romance & Comedy; ZoroSanji; **

**Disclaimer; One Piece hanyalah karya Eiichiro Oda-san tersendiri yang berkembang sedemikian rupanya yang mengakibatkan saya bikin FFn.**

 **Warning; YAOI, COMEDY? FAIL!, Romance? FAIL!, gajeness, dan garingness.**

 **Chapter 3. MOOOROOOON!**

...

Sanji hanya bisa menahan desahannya begitu menyadari Zoro yang tengah mencumbui lehernya yang mulus. Namun segera berganti ke pipinya yang bagi Zoro, begitu empuk... seperti _marshmallow_. Perlahan-lahan lidahnya menjilati pipi Sanji, membuat Sanji tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk melepaskan diri. Tak lama kemudian, dia bisa merasakan Zoro mulai mempreteli kancing kemeja biru tuanya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana kuatnya rasa inginnya Zoro pada dirinya. Dia hanya bisa menerima semua. Semua...

Tepat ketika semua kancing-kancing tersebut saling melepaskan diri, Zoro tersenyum senang melihat dua bola besar yang saling mengapit dan menempel abadi di tubuh Sanji. Sanji sendiri hanya bisa menahan rasa malunya.

"Heh... ternyata wanita betulan..." goda Zoro sambil menjilat bibirnya. Sanji hanya bisa diam menerima setiap perlakuan Zoro pada tubuhnya yang baru tersebut, dia bisa merasakan tangan Zoro mulai menggerayangi perutnya yang ramping dan langsing tersebut, yang tak lama kemudian cuping telinganya digigit kecil Zoro, yang membuat Sanji tak tahan adalah ketika pria tersebut mulai meremas kedua dadanya tersebut.

"Haaa... ngh..." desah Sanji, jemari rampingnya meremas pundak Zoro dan rambut hijaunya yang tipis. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin memerah, air mata menggantung di kelopaknya, nyaris terjatuh dan mengalir di pipi. Zoro yang melihat hal tersebut menghentikan setiap kegiatannya. Memandang mata biru Sanji yang masih dan lemah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Zoro. Mengancingkan setiap kancing kemeja biru Sanji, sementara itu yang sedang ditanya membuang muka, matanya masih dialiri air mata, pipinya memerah. Sebetulnya Zoro sudah tidak tahan untuk melakukannya, namun memaksa Sanji melakukannya sama saja hanya memanfaatkan tubuh tersebut.

Ini sudah sangat berbeda dengan definisi NAKAMA. Sahabat seperjuangan, sahabat, teman selamanya. Teman selamanya berarti sahabat. Dan ini merupakan sahabat seperjuangan. Mereka sudah banyak melalui segala hal dengan tangan, kaki, senjata, dan kekuatan buah iblis. Mereka sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah, tenaga, maupun harga diri. Dan hari ini entah mengapa Sanji seperti sudah mengingkari persahabatan mereka.

" _Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Kita adalah nakama! Jangan melakukan hal ini padaku!" Sanji berteriak sambil terus mendorong tubuh Zoro yang begitu kokoh di hadapannya, namun tanpa dipaksapun, Zoro sudah terdorong beberapa langkah.

"Kita nakama, ya... itu memang benar..." ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepala hijaunya. Sanji mengelap air matanya. Zoro menengadahkan kepalanya, tersenyum. Sanji tertegun melihat hal tersebut.

"Tapi bukan berarti kita dilarang menjalin hubungan serius seperti ini..." ujarnya dengan lembut, menarik tangan Sanji dan mengeluskannya di rahangnya. Sanji melongo. Lalu menendang paha Zoro, mengakibatkan pendekar pedang tersebut meringis kembali.

"Aaaau, hentikan. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu..." ujarnya. Sanji tertegun, dia menatap Zoro dengan tajam, walau sekarang lebih lembut. Zoro tersenyum.

"Kau pikir aku menyetujui hal tadi?" tanya Sanji sinis. Mata Zoro melebar.

"Jadi kenapa kau mendesah dan terus memeluk bahuku, bahkan menggenggam erat rambutku? Bukankah kau sudah mengakuinya?" tanya Zoro menyeringai.

Sanji memicingkan matanya yang lembut tersebut.

"Kalau kau memperlakukan semua orang seperti itu, mereka juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Coba saja sana, lakukan dengan Nami-san atau Robin-chan," Sanji memberikan ucapan setajam itu. Kalimat terakhir yang entah mengapa bagi Zoro sangat menusuknya. Ya, menusuknya begitu dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya denganmu..." desahnya dengan sedih. Ya, kini Sanji merasa sangat bersalah.

 _Bagus Sanji, bagus sekali. Membuat salah satu nakamamu merasa sedih adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ada sepanjang masa. Sekarang kau mau apa? Mencekiknya? Tapi sayang tanganmu. Jadi apa? Ayolah, apa pedulimu? Dia itu_ marimo _, lho!_ MARIMO _! Kepalanya hijau!_ Sanji mendecih kesal. Dia menatap ke arah Zoro yang menunduk. Sanji terdiam. Baginya sama sekali tidak boleh menundukkan kepala di hadapan musuhnya. Itu tidak seperti seorang laki-laki.

"Angkat kepalamu." Ujar Sanji. Zoro mendongakkan kepalanya, nampak raut wajahnya sedih dan sedikit kosong. Yak, kini Sanji sudah merasa begitu kesal dengan perkataannya tadi. Dia menatap Zoro dengan lembut, seketika itu pula Zoro tersenyum tipis.

"Seingatku kita saling membenci, _baka marimo_." Ujar Sanji sambil menggaet puntung rokoknya dari saku, lalu menyulutnya dengan api. Menarik setiap asap ke paru-parunya, kemudian membuangnya. Zoro terdiam. _Benci?_ Pikirnya.

"Jadi... apa alasanmu untuk melakukannya denganku?" tanya Sanji, kini wajahnya menatap Zoro dengan begitu lembut, membuat pria itu harus menahan diri untuk merampas puntung rokok itu dan melumat bibirnya yang begitu merah merekah.

"Aku... tidak pernah membencimu." Ujarnya. Sanji terbatuk-batuk. Entah mengapa asap rokok itu seolah menolak memasuki paru-parunya.

"Apa?! Seingatku kau selalu mengejekku dan selalu menghina masakanku!" serunya.

"Aaah... itu, itu, itu... aku hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu."

Sanji terdiam. Matanya melotot, merasa tidak yakin dengan perkataan Zoro tadi. Dia kemudian menyubit pipi Zoro dengan sangat kuat, tidak peduli walau itu tangannya.

"AAAAAAGH!"

"Wah, bukan mimpi." Ujar Sanji dengan entengnya.

"TENTU SAJA BUKAN MIMPI!" teriak Zoro dengan bulir keringat di kepalanya. Namun dengan segera dia menutup mulutnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dari dulu aku sudah sangat menyukaimu. Sejak dari Baratie. Kau terlihat begitu memukau."

"Heh! Jadi sejak aku pria kau sudah menyukaiku, Zoro?" tanya Sanji.

"Ya..."

"Kau mengerikan." Ejek Sanji.

"Diam kau, koki genit."

Sanji tersenyum, rokok yang menyala masih bertengger di bibirnya. Dia menatap Zoro yang juga menatapnya. Sanji mengambil rokoknya, lagi menghembuskan kepulan asap dari dalam rongga mulutnya. Dia menatap Zoro lebih dalam, dan entah mengapa Zoro merasa tertusuk dilihat seperti itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggil namaku." Ujarnya dengan lembut, lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dapur. Namun tangannya yang begitu mungil segera digenggam erat Zoro.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak pernah..."

Zoro kemudian meraih tubuh Sanji, menariknya, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Sanji terdiam, rokoknya jatuh dan telah padam. Sanji bisa merasakan jantungnya sudah berdegup begitu kencang. Aroma besi dan keringat entah mengapa begitu enak baginya ketika kedua aroma itu berpadu dengan aroma _cologne_ dan yang biasa dipakainya. _Aroma yang begitu memabukkan..._ itu yang dipikirkannya. Zoro sendiri berusaha meraih salah satu tangan Sanji dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Sanji..."

Dan semuanya begitu memabukkan.


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT THE...!**

 **Rated M; Romance & Comedy; ZoroSanji; **

**Disclaimer; One Piece hanyalah karya Eiichiro Oda-san tersendiri yang berkembang sedemikian rupanya yang mengakibatkan saya bikin FFn.**

 **Warning; YAOI, COMEDY? FAIL!, Romance? FAIL!, gajeness, dan garingness.**

 **Chapter 4. Shitty Heads :3**

...

 **A/N; Well... chappy yang satu ini akan jauh lebih panjang... romantisme konyol mubazir...** ** _plus_** **adegan... Rape? Tidak... tidak-tidak... ML tepatnya, untuk bahasa romantisnya #eaaaak... rape itu 'kan untuk yang tidak ada roman-nya, itu tindak kejahatan! Wkwkwk! Silakan dinikmati ZoSannya :3**

" _Are?_ Mana Sanji?" tanya Luffy dengan mulut yang penuh dengan daging. Daging yang diberikan Sanji padanya belum cukup, bahkan dia sangat ingin mencuri dari _coolcase_. Dia melirik kanan dan kiri, namun tidak menemukan sosok Sanji perempuan tersebut. Namun dengan cepatnya dia menangkap sosok dua orang di sudut dapur.

"SANJI –!" lalu Luffy berlari dan melompat ke kepala Zoro, hinggap di atasnya.

" _Are_? Zoro, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya yang baru menyadari dia baru saja hinggap di atas Zoro. Zoro terdiam. Aura hitam keunguan terlihat jelas, ya, dia marah. Untuk pertama kalinya dia sangat marah pada kaptennya yang tersayang itu.

" _YAAAA!_ KAU INI BISA TURUN, TIDAK?!" lalu Luffy mengangguk dan turun perlahan. Dia menatap Sanji yang wajahnya memerah, ini sangat mengherankan. Lalu dia menatap Zoro yang wajahnya juga sedikit merah. Tambah lagi, dada Sanji yang terbuka tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sanji?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam, salah satu tangannya menghalangi tubuh Sanji dari Zoro. Kakinya melebar membentuk kuda-kuda. Zoro menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya..."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Sanji, Zoro!" seru Luffy yang kemudian memeluk Sanji dengan erat. Kali ini Zoro sudah yakin kalau dagunya lepas, menganga lebar menyadari koki itu sudah dilarikan ke pelukan yang lain. Dia bisa melihat Luffy yang begitu senang.

"Oi, oi, Luffy... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zoro yang entah mengapa merasa terancam dan tertantang.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sanji padamu!"

BANG!

Bagaikan kiloan pedang menancap di kepalanya, Zoro langsung terjatuh terduduk. Dia tergagap walau wajahnya tersebut tidak kehilangan sifat _cool_ -nya.

"Ja... ja... jadi... kau juga..."

"Ya, Zoro. Luffy juga menyukai Sanji. Dari dulu, sama sepertimu. Kalian benar-benar aneh!" seru Nami yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di balik pintu, di belakangnya terdapat Robin dengan sebuah buku menutupi mulutnya, namun Zoro seratus persen yakin kalau wanita yang berjarak sembilan tahun darinya itu sedang tertawa.

" _Ara... ara... ara..._ koki tercinta kita memang sangat cantik." Puji Robin, Sanji yang mendengarnya langsung blingsatan, wajahnya semakin merah dan dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam pelukan Luffy.

"Luffy, lepaskan aku..." bisiknya. Luffy menggeleng.

"Kalau kau kulepaskan, Zoro akan merebutmu dariku." Jawab Luffy dengan pipinya yang dikembungkan.

Sebulir keringat jatuh di pipi Sanji. Kecil-kecil posesif tingkat cabe rawit. Sanji menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau kau tidak melepaskanku, aku tidak bisa mempersiapkan makan malam." Luffy terdiam, dengan perlahan balutan tangannya melepaskan Sanji. Dia menatap Sanji lekat-lekat. Walau Luffy sendiri anak yang polos, Sanji tahu anak itu bisa sangat serius dan menghafal segalanya ketika ia sudah sangat terobsesi akan suatu hal, dan dia tidak akan peduli apapun.

Sanji segera berjalan keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan semua kru terdiam di sana, dia bahkan tidak memedulikan Zoro yang menyerukan julukannya.

 _"_ _Well..._ aku rasa Sanji-chan sudah marah." Ujar Nami yang langsung berlari ke kamar, menyusul Sanji. Robin menceletuk, lalu berjalan mengikuti Nami. Semuanya menatap Zoro dan Luffy.

"LUFFY!"

"ZORO!" Dan mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Luffy mempersiapkan tinjunya dan Zoro menarik ketiga pedangnya.

...

Air panas dan air dingin mengalir dengan perlahan, Sanji menghela nafas, Nami sendiri hanya tersenyum kasihan, dan Robin hanya senyum, menikmati hangatnya air membasahi tubuhnya. Sanji mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam air, menikmati bagaimana nafasnya terkumpul dalam paru-parunya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menikmati setiap udara memasuki rongga paru-parunya.

"Sebegitu repotnya, Sanji?" tanya Nami, tangannya meraih shampoo yang berada di rak kamar mandi, lalu menuangkannya ke kepala Sanji, lalu menggosoknya dengan lembut. Sanji mendengus pelan, Nami dan Robin memang sangat memahaminya. Tidak hanya dalam sosok wanita, dalam sosok pria pun, mereka memahaminya.

"Ya... aku sangat..."

"Kebingungan?" senggah Robin, dia bangkit dari tempatnya berendam, kemudian dia mengambil sabun cair dan menggosok punggung Sanji. Sanji tersenyum.

"Keduanya... repot dan bingung..."

"Menurutku kau cocok dengan Luffy... tapi aku rasa kau akan lebih menyukai Zoro." Nami kemudian menggapai _shower_ dan membilas rambut Sanji. Sanji merenung. Memang ada benarnya perkataan Nami. Luffy pria yang baik dan manis, tapi Zoro jauh lebih dewasa dan baik walaupun tertutupi kata-katanya yang cuek dan nyaris kasar.

Robin tersenyum, tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Sanji dengan lembut. Lalu dia menggapai _shower_ dan membilas tubuh Sanji.

"Benar kata Nami. Zoro mungkin sering membuatmu kesal dan marah, tapi sebenarnya itu kamuflase belaka." Lalu mereka berdua cekikikan bersama. Sanji mendengus.

"Kamuflase apaan. Dia hanya ingin menggangguku dan mengejekku." Kemudian Sanji kembali memainkan air yang menggenangi setiap tubuhnya. Robin mengembangkan senyumnya, Nami menaikkan salah satu alisnya, namun seringainya terlihat menantang Sanji.

"Mana ada orang yang hanya ingin mengganggumu dengan mencium pipimu setiap malam."

Sanji membeku di tempatnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, dia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Robin dan Nami yang tengah menyeringai dengan salah satu alis naik ke atas. Wajah Sanji memerah, dan, ooh... itu sungguh imut. Nami bahkan ingin memeluk dan 'memakan'nya, namun dia harus menahannya, rencana menjodohkan Sanji dengan Zoro harus berjalan lancar.

"A... apa maksudmu, Nami-san?" tanya Sanji. Mendengar pertanyaan polos Sanji, Nami semakin mempertajam seringainya.

"Wajar saja dia tidak tahu, Nami... Zoro selalu melakukannya saat Sanji sudah tidur." Robin merangkul bahu Nami sambil menatap Sanji yang masih kebingungan _plus_ curiga akan kedua gadis manis-cantik tersebut.

"Oooh... itu sungguh manis saat dia melakukannya. Robin, aku bahkan iri!" seru Nami.

"A... apa yang kalian katakan?" tanya Sanji, tangannya gemetaran tidak sabar. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya agar tidak berteriak mendengar jawaban kedua gadis tersebut, dia ingin mengetahui jawabannya tapi dia juga tidak ingin berhadapan dengan kenyataan tersebut.

"Zoro itu... dia selalu menyukaimu, Sanji. Dan bahkan aku rasa dia sudah mencintaimu..."

...

Zoro mendengus kesal di atas kasurnya, malam ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Luffy bahkan sengaja mengerjainya, dia akan sering minta tambah makan pada Sanji sambil memeluknya, bahkan sengaja meronta ketika Sanji mengaduk bumbu, ketika bumbunya menempel di pipi Sanji, Luffy akan menjilatnya dan mengecupnya. Dan itu sangat membuat darah Zoro naik ke ubun-ubun. Sangat kesal, dan pada akhirnya dia tidak akan mau keluar dari kamar, walaupun perutnya sudah bergelora minta diisi. Dia memilih tidur, tidak membawa botol sakenya karena itu hanya akan memperparah pedih di perutnya.

Dia melirik kasur yang ada di sampingnya, itu kasur Sanji, dan mereka ada pada tingkat ketiga, sehingga mudah bagi Zoro untuk melarikan diri saat Sanji nyaris terbangun ketika dia mengecup pipinya. Kegiatan malamnya itu dilakukannya ketika Sanji pertama kali menjadi kru Topi Jerami dan berlangsung hingga sekarang.

"Sialan..." rutuknya, tangannya meraih bantal dan membenamkan kepalanya, dan segera tertidur.

...

"Mana si _marimo_ itu?" tanya Sanji dengan tangannya yang memegang sepiring onigiri, dia sudah menyiapkan onigiri yang lumayan banyak untuk _marimo_ tersebut, namun tidak terlihat dari tadi. Dia menatap Usopp yang sedang memperkuat mur pada ketapelnya yang hitam tersebut, seingatnya tadi Usopp dan Zoro sedang mengangkat barang-barang dari gudang yang diminta Franky.

"Usopp, kemana Zoro?" tanyanya. Usopp mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu persis, namun terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia tadi pergi ke arah kamar."

Sanji mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju kamar, menaiki tangga, membuka pintu. Benar saja, pria lumut atau ganggang :v tersebut tengah tertidur di atas kasur. Sangat pulas, sehingga Sanji tidak tega untuk membangunkan pria tersebut.

"Hei... Zoro. Bangun!" serunya sedikit pelan, dia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Zoro, perlahan pria hijau tersebut menggeliat dari tempatnya, dia menatap Sanji dengan manik hitamnya. Spontan, Sanji turut menatap mata Zoro.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Zoro yang berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di kasurnya. Sanji menggaruk kepalanya, dia mengangkat piring berisi kumpulan onigiri.

"Aku... aku tidak lihat kau tadi di ruang makan, jadi..."

"Aku... aku yakin kalau kau lapar." Jawabnya gugup lalu meletakkan piring tersebut di atas paha Zoro. Pria itu menatapnya.

"Ya... kau benar. Aku sangat lapar," lalu Zoro mencomot sekepal onigiri dan memakannya dengan lahap. Sanji tersenyum.

"Kalau kau lapar, katakanlah..." bisiknya lembut, tangannya mengelus-elus lutut Zoro. Dia tidak pernah mengamuk lagi seperti biasanya, hanya sesekali saja, seperti kalanya Nami. Mungkin karena hormonnya, dia benar-benar seperti wanita sekarang. Zoro menatap Sanji kebingungan, dia tidak pernah melihat koki tersebut seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zoro. Sanji menggeleng.

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan sedikit takut.

Tangan Zoro menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sanji. Manik hitamnya menatap manik biru Sanji dengan intens.

"Katakan..." bisiknya. Suaranya terdengar serak-serak basah, dan bagi Sanji itu terdengar seksi.

Sanji tersenyum. Dijulurkannya jemari telunjuknya lalu menempelkannya di belahan bibir Zoro yang langsung menutup. Sanji mendesis, memintanya untuk diam, maka Zoro mengabulkannya. Sanji tersenyum, jemari telunjuknya yang tadi menempel di bibir Zoro, kali ini menempel di bibirnya. Dia menyentuh bibir merahnya dengan sesekali mengangkat jarinya sedikit sehingga bibirnya terbuka.

"Kau boleh... menciumku..." ujarnya dengan mata yang memohon dan nafas yang memburu. Zoro menelan ludahnya, dia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Koki genit itu... mengizinkannya? Sanji tidak pernah mengizinkannya sebelumnya, perlahan Zoro menyingkirkan piring onigiri tersebut ke atas meja, walau hanya makan dua onigiri saja, dia sudah punya tenaga sekarang. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sanji, kedua tangannya menggapai dan menggendong Sanji yang ternyata sudah berada di pangkuan kaki Zoro.

"Aku tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi..." bisik Zoro di telinga Sanji, wanita itu menggeliat, tangannya menggenggam erat bahu Zoro.

"A... aku hanya mengizinkanmu menciumku, bodoh..." balas Sanji, wajahnya benar-benar merah. Zoro menyeringai, lalu mendekati kepala Sanji. Dia menatap Sanji dengan lembut, kali ini bibirnya tersenyum lembut, Sanji meleleh. Dia baru menyadari kalau Zoro benar-benar tampan, matanya yang tersayat semakin membuatnya terlihat liar. _Pantas saja poster buronannya selalu hilang dicuri anak-anak gadis,_ pikirnya. Dia mencoba tersenyum, membiarkan Zoro semakin mendekati bibirnya.

Zoro mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, lalu melumatnya. Sanji terkesiap, lalu mencoba mengikuti ritme Zoro. Ketika Zoro memasukkan lidahnya, maka Sanji akan menerimanya dan sesekali akan menggelung lidahnya, Zoro mulai menggigit bibir bawah Sanji, lalu melumatnya kembali. Saliva mereka bersatu dan mulai berceceran dari sudut bibir mereka. Zoro melepaskan pagutannya, lalu menatap Sanji yang kepayahan mengambil nafas. Dia menyeringai ketika melihat setiap saliva itu mengalir dari sudut bibir Sanji, wajahnya memerah, dan matanya sayu. Dia benar-benar terlihat seksi sekarang.

"Bodoh..." bisik Sanji, kedua tangannya meraih pipi Zoro dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya, kali ini dia menciumnya dan mendominasi setiap pagutan bibir lidahnya. Zoro dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar dan nafasnya memburu. Lalu dia membawa tubuh Sanji berbaring ke ranjang, kali ini Zoro yang mendominasi setiap pagutan.

"Aangh... Zhoroh..." desah Sanji dari balik pagutan Zoro.

Dia menyebut namanya. Dia menyebut namanya... dan itu benar-benar sangat membuat Zoro senang. Bahagia tepatnya.

 _Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi_...

Dan kali ini tangannya mulai melepas setiap kancing-kancing kemeja Sanji, dan menyingkap rok mini gadis tersebut. Dia sudah tidak sabar, dia benar-benar ingin melumat Sanji sekarang juga. Sanji benar-benar terlihat seperti... harta berharga, kalau bagi Luffy harta itu adalah One Piece, maka bagi Zoro, Sanji adalah One Piece untuk dirinya. Dia menatap Sanji, gadis itu menatapnya dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Hanya... ciuman..." ujarnya dengan lembut namun Zoro bisa mendengar ketakutan dari suara tersebut, salah satu tangannya membekap mulut Zoro, mengakibatkan pria bermata satu itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk membuka setiap kaitan kancing kemeja Sanji.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dari balik bekapan tangan Sanji. Jantungnya berdebar-debar saking ingin terus melanjutkannya, namun dia harus menahannya untuk mendengar Sanji.

"A... aku..." Sanji ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia ingin menolak, namun dia menyadari sesuatu yang keras menekan pahanya. _Sial... dia keras..._ pikir Sanji penuh rasa bersalah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan kekesalannya.

"Ayolah, Sanji... aku sangat... sangat..." Zoro menarik tangan Sanji yang tadi membekap mulutnya, mengecup setiap jemari langsingnya, lalu mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Sangat..." kecupan itu berlangsung dari setiap kata yang meluncur juga dari mulut Zoro, setiap kata semakin jauh dia mengecup tangan Sanji.

"Sangat..." kecupan mendarat di siku Sanji.

"Sangat..." kali ini mendarat di lengan atas Sanji, gadis itu menahan nafasnya.

"Sangat..." kecupan mendarat di bahu Sanji yang entah sejak kapan sudah terekspos bebas, dan Sanji baru menyadari... setiap kata dan kecupan tadi membuatnya terbuai dan tidak menyadari saat itu juga Zoro melepaskan setiap kancing kemejanya. Dia merinding menahan hasratnya. Dia tidak takut... dia tidak takut... DIA. TIDAK. TAKUT.

"Sangat..." kali ini Zoro mencapai lehernya, dia sedikit terbuai dengan aroma _cologne_ Sanji dan sedikit menjilatnya, hal itu membuat Sanji melonjak sedikit dari perbaringannya.

"Menyukaimu..."

Dan Zoro mengakhirinya dengan kecupan dalam di pipi Sanji. Gadis itu menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia tidak percaya kalau Zoro bisa romantis seperti ini juga, hal itu membuatnya terpukau. Namun dia bisa melihat Zoro bergerak dan mulai duduk di atas badannya.

"Ah, bukan..." Zoro meletakkan tangannya ke pipi Sanji, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Lalu dia menatap mata biru gadis tersebut. Mata biru yang selalu membuatnya tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan. Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sanji, sehingga gadis itu bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Zoro yang panas memburu di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." kali ini kecupan itu mendarat di bibir Sanji, dan saat itu juga Sanji tenggelam dalam buaian Zoro. Pria itu merangkulnya kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat lembut namun erat. Dia tidak ingin melukai gadis tersebut, dia benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintai Sanji.

"Kumohon.. izinkan aku..." bisiknya dengan lembut di telinga Sanji, mengakibatkan dia menggeliatkan lehernya dan cekikikan kecil saking kegeliannya, dan justru itu malah membuat Zoro ingin menerkamnya.

"Ya..."

Jawaban tersebut tidak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, namun bagi Zoro... itu sangat membahagiakannya.

"Terima kasih..." bisiknya kembali.

...

"Robin! Apakah kau melihat Sanji?" Nami muncul dari balik pintu, memasuki kamar wanita, benar saja, Robin ada di sana tengah menikmati hangatnya kopi dan setiap lembaran kertas buku bacaannya.

"Ah... aku tidak tahu, Nami... tapi..." dia memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya sekaligus tersenyum, tanpa sengaja dia menjawab Nami, dan Nami mengerti, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lincah, lalu berjalan menuju ruang kerja Franky.

Ruang kerja pria itu sama saja seperti sebelumnya. Berantakan, bahkan sangat, namun Nami bisa menoleransinya, sama seperti dia menoleransi ruang kerja Usopp yang penuh dengan bermacam peluru dan bibit Pop Green yang siap panen. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati pria bertubuh besar yang hanya mengenakan kemeja Hawaii yang entah bagaimana caranya mengenakan dan melepaskannya.

"Hai, Franky!" sapa Nami.

"Oh! Hai, Nami. Ada apa?" tanya Franky sekedar menolehkan kepalanya ke Nami hanya dua detik, lalu kembali ke lembar biru desain kapal.

"Aku... ada permintaan..." jawab Nami dengan nada yang memohon. Kali ini Franky memutar kursinya, dan berhadapan dengan gadis dua puluh tahun tersebut, dia terlihat penasaran dengan permintaan gadis tersebut, jarang-jarang Nami memintanya melakukan sesuatu.

"Ya... apa itu gadis kecil? Aku harap itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk kulakukan." Tanya Franky.

"Aku... ingin para anak laki-laki yang lain tidur di dek." Jawab Nami.

"APA?!" teriak Franky, namun keburu dibekap Nami.

"SSSSSSH!"

"Ok... ok... ada apa sebenarnya, Nami?" tanya Franky dengan wajah yang menurut Nami... SUPER.

"Hihihi... ayolah... kau juga pasti tahu,'kan, rahasianya Zoro?" tanyanya mengingatkan Franky.

"Hah? Rahasia Zoro?" tanyanya.

"Ayolah! Kau sering melihatnya!"

"Eh? Ehm... OH! MA... ma... maksudmu..." suara Franky makin lama semakin pelan, dan kedua orang tersebut terdiam di tempat tersebut. Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum senang.

"Tapi... tolong rahasiakan dari Luffy, ya?" tanya Nami.

"Ya, tentu saja. Anak kecil itu..."

...

Ranjang berderak. Dua orang tersebut bergerak-gerak dan menggeliat di atas ranjang. Sanji tengah menahan suaranya ketika Zoro terus melumat bibirnya dan menyantap leher jenjangnya, setiap jilatan, lumatan, dan kecupan membuat Sanji menggila, tubuhnya terus bergerak-gerak dan malah membuat Zoro semakin bersemangat.

"Ahm... e... ahnn... Zo...roh... ah!"

Sanji terkesiap ketika tangan Zoro sudah membuka kancing rok mininya dan meraba-raba bagian kewanitaan Sanji, gadis itu menggeliat, meronta kecil, dan mendesah-desah tidak keruan, semua hal itu membuat Zoro semakin panas dan semakin tidak sabar pula.

Dan kemeja Sanji sudah terbuka dan dicampakkan begitu saja di lantai, pakaian Zoro juga sudah lepas, terkecuali celananya, dan samurai tersebut sudah berniat membuka celananya, Sanji melirik Zoro yang tengah melepaskan _haramaki_ yang sepertinya melekat di pinggangnya, lalu mencampakkannya, dan melepaskan celana hitamnya. Mata Sanji terbuka lebar melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

 _Sial... 'dia' sangat besar_... bisiknya dalam hati dengan rasa ketakutan, dan rasa ketakutan itu semakin lama semakin menjadi ketika tangan Zoro sudah meraba wajah Sanji, dia tahu apa maksud Zoro, dia berniat membuat dirinya tenang.

"Aku akan masuk..." bisiknya dengan lembut.

Sanji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut..." bisik Zoro kembali, kali ini semakin lembut, sehingga Sanji hanya bisa menelan ludah penuh ketakutan. Dia bisa merasakan kejantanan Zoro mulai menekan kewanitaannya, dan dia menekannya lebih kuat lagi. Sanji merasakan pedih dan rasa sakit bersamaan di bagian bawahnya, air matanya menggumpal di kelopak matanya. Ini sakit sekali. Dia perawan, sama dengan tubuh prianya, dan sepertinya Zoro baru menyadarinya, dia menatap Sanji dengan serius.

" _Shit..._ Sanji... jangan katakan kalau kau masih perawan..." ujarnya dengan serius dan terdengar rasa bersalah. Sanji memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, air matanya mulai mengalir. Dia tahu kalau Zoro akan mengatakan hal itu.

Seketika Zoro memeluk tubuh Sanji dengan lembut. Jantungnya berdebar-debar penuh rasa bersalah dan takut. Dia semakin takut begitu menyadari tubuh Sanji gemetar dan dia mendengar Sanji sesunggukan dan sesuatu yang menetes di bahunya. Sanji menangis.

"Shshshsh... tenang-tenang... a... aku tidak marah, oke? Hanya saja... ini..." gumamnya dengan lembut berniat menenangkan Sanji.

"Aa... aku... Zoro, aku..." ujar Sanji tergagap.

"Sshhh... tidak apa..."

Mereka berdua terdiam di tempat, tidak bergerak. Dan Zoro memecahkan kesunyian tersebut.

"Kau mau ini dilanjutkan?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Sanji mengangguk. Namun air matanya masih mengalir.

"Apakah... kau yakin?" tanya Zoro menyakinkan, dia tidak ingin menjadi yang pertama kali bagi Sanji –walau dia sebenarnya ingin- karena dia belum mengetahui isi hati Sanji.

"He-eh..." dia mengangguk, pipinya memerah menahan takut dan sakit, Zoro menghela nafas, dia kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan Sanji ke bahunya, Sanji terlihat kebingungan, dan Zoro menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kalau terasa sakit, kau bisa mencakar punggungku... sekedar... untuk pelampiasan." Jelasnya pada Sanji, dan dia mengangguk pelan, namun dia malah melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Zoro, dia tersenyum. Zoro menyukai itu walau dia sedikit takut membuat Sanji merasakan kesakitan karena ini pertama kali untuknya.

"Siap?" tanyanya, Sanji mengangguk, lalu Zoro menekankan kembali tubuhnya ke tubuh Sanji.

Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu melapisi bagian kewanitaan Sanji, dia menyeretnya, mencoba untuk tidak menekannya terlalu keras supaya Sanji tidak merasa terlalu kesakitan. Zoro memberi jeda sebentar untuk menarik nafas, kemudian kembali menekan pinggulnya ke pinggul Sanji. Lalu dia merasakan tangan Sanji mencakar punggungnya... sangat kuat.

Apakah dia terlalu keras menekannya? Apakah dia terlalu kuat? Cakaran Sanji terasa jauh lebih kuat dan Zoro yakin kalau punggungnya luka dan dia sangat yakin. Luka itu mengeluarkan darah. Namun dia mencoba memahami rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sanji kali ini, mungkin itu jauh lebih sakit dari yang dipikirkannya.

"He- engh... sa... sakit... Zoro... sakit..." rintih Sanji dengan pelan. Nafas dan intonasi suaranya tertekan dan terdengar seksi di telinga Zoro, dalam keadaan apapun Sanji terlihat begitu menggoda di matanya.

Zoro mendiamkan gerakannya beberapa menit, menunggu Sanji melepaskan segala rasa sakitnya. Setelah merasakan tangan Sanji sudah tidak mencakar atau mencengkeram punggungnya lagi, Zoro menekankan tubunya jauh lebih dalam, dan dia merasakan kembali cakaran Sanji di pungungnya, namun cakaran yang satu ini sama sekali tidak sesakit yang sebelumnya.

"Ahn... ah..." Sanji mendesah setiap kali Zoro menekankan pinggulnya ke Sanji dan mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Kali ini tubuh bawah Sanji lebih mudah dimasuki namun tetap ketat untuk Zoro.

Sanji mencengkeram erat sprai kasur, dan salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat rambut Zoro yang mana tengah melahap lehernya dengan ganas. Semakin mudah Zoro masuk, semakin dipercepat dan diperkuat pula setiap gesekannya, Sanji merasakan semua tubuhnya panas dan dia merasa melayang. Dia terus melontarkan desahan. Dan dia menyebut-nyebut nama Zoro, dan Zoro juga sama. Keringat mulai melapisi setiap tubuh mereka dan membuat setiap lekuk tubuh mereka lengket pada kain sprai.

Sanji menekuk kakinya ke atas, memberikan Zoro jalan lebih mudah untuk masuk dan keluar, dan Zoro melakukannya jauh lebih cepat, lebih keras, dan lebih beritme. Sanji menahan nafasnya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu seolah-olah akan meledak dari dalam bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan kejantanan Zoro berdenyut-denyut di dalam kewanitaannya ketika kejantanan itu memasukinya.

Dia kembali meneriakkan nama Zoro dan mendesah tidak keruan dan tidak peduli kalau itu terlalu kencang, dan Zoro menurutnya sama saja karena pria itu juga meneriakkan matanya. Sanji merasakan bagian kewanitaannya semakin berdenyut-denyut dan seolah-olah akan meledak kapan saja jika Zoro terus menggenjotnya seperti ini.

"Zo... Zoro... ah, ah, Ahn! Aku... aku mau keluar..."

Dia bahkan tidak tahu dari mana kata 'keluar' itu datang, dan bahkan dia tidak tahu apa artinya dan terus mendesah meminta lebih dari Zoro, walau dia tidak mengetahui artinya, tapi dia merasa kalau dia harus mengatakannya.

"T... th... ah... tunggu sebentar... aku... aku juga mau, Ahn! Aku juga mau keluar..."

Sanji bisa merasakan Zoro semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya, dia bahkan bisa merasakan pinggul Zoro menampar keras belahan paha dan pinggul terbawahnya, namun dia menikmatinya. Ketika denyutan di bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin cepat dan bahkan menggila, dia meneriakkan nama Zoro dan meracau kembali. Dia benar-benar akan meledak.

"Ah... ah... ngh... Ah! Ah!"

Sanji mempererat pelukan lengannya ke leher Zoro dan mendekapkan kepalanya ke leher pria tersebut, dia bisa merasakan Zoro semakin cepat menggenjotnya dan dia merasakan rambut Zoro yang mulai basah menempel di pipinya yang juga basah.

"Ah... ah... ak... aku keluar, Sanji..."

"Engh... ah... Z-Zoro!"

"S... San- ji!"

...

 **A/N; Phew... akhirnya chap yang satu ini kelar juga... -,- ane sampe semaput di kamar menahan malu menulis ini chap. Sembunyi-sembunyi ngetiknya supaya kakak-mama-tante tidak lihat, kalau ini chap terlihat mereka, wah... kaga bisa dibayangi nih. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini! chap berikutnya akan menyusul! ;) Dan chapter ini merupakan chap terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis! #gitu aja bangga, menulisnya membuatku nyaris mengosongkan darah di tubuh! Masih kekanakan banget -_-**

 **Aku hanya berharap kalian menyukai adegan M-nya, anak umur belum tujuh belas tahun ini tidak terlalu pintar menuliskannya :**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT THE...!**

 **Rated M; Romance & Comedy; ZoroSanji; **

**Disclaimer; One Piece hanyalah karya Eiichiro Oda-san tersendiri yang berkembang sedemikian rupanya yang mengakibatkan saya bikin FFn.**

 **Warning; YAOI, COMEDY? FAIL!, Romance? FAIL!, gajeness, dan garingness.**

 **Chapter 5. Surprise**

...

"NAMI! Kenapa kami tidak diizinkan tidur di kamar?!"

Nami tidak mengacuhkan anak kecil tersebut. Dia sudah meminta Franky untuk mempersiapkan kembang api dan jagung bakar untuk malam ini. Perayaan bersatunya Zoro dan Sanji dan salah satu cara untuk menghindarkan Luffy dari mereka berdua. Bisa gawat jika anak itu mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sanji dan Zoro. Bisa-bisa kapal dan semuanya akan tenggelam.

"Franky akan mengadakan pesta kembang api, Luffy..." jawab Nami dengan santai. Luffy, Chopper, dan Usopp mengeluarkan mata berbinar-binar mereka.

"PESTA KEMBANG API!"

Dan ketiga anak-anak itu membentuk lingkaran dan menari berputar-putar. Nami menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. Mereka benar-benar anak kecil. Dia merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk bahunya, dia sudah tahu siapa. Pasti Robin.

"Aku butuh waktu dengan Franky..." ujarnya. Nami mengangguk.

"Cepat pergi, sana. Mungkin ini juga salah satu caranya agar melamarmu." Nami tergelak sambil mendorong Robin ke arah Franky dan Brook yang sedang bersiap-siap di atas kepala Thousand Sunny. Lalu dia menoleh ke seluruh ruang.

 _Bagus, mereka tinggal berdua saja di sana,_ pikirnya senang.

DUAR!

"Nami! Kembang apinya sudah selesai!" seru Franky. Di sampingnya, Robin tengah tertawa kecil dengan sebuah tangan merangkul pinggangnya. Nami tersenyum.

"YA! AKU DATANG!"

Nami berlari ke arah mereka yang tengah berbaring memandang langit yang dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga api yang memercik. Dia tersenyum, ekor matanya memandang pintu masuk ke kamar.

 _Bersenang-senanglah..._

...

Pagi telah tiba. Dan kedua orang tersebut masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Cahaya matahari dan sela-sela jendela menangkap setiap sisi tubuh mereka yang hanya dibalut dengan selimut. Sanji tengah tertidur di depan dada bidang Zoro, dan Zoro tengah memeluknya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela-sela rambut pirang Sanji.

Perlahan-lahan, pria berambut hijau itu membuka matanya. Silaunya sinar memacu matanya untuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sampai matanya bisa sesuai dengan cahaya tersebut. Dia menghela nafas ringan begitu mendapati rambut pirang Sanji yang tengah tidur di dadanya. Senyum simpul tercetak di wajahnya. Kemarin benar-benar malam yang luar biasa baginya. Mendapatkan Sanji seutuhnya.

Seutuhnya.

Mengingat dan mengulang kata tersebut di telinganya membuat Zoro tersenyum lebih lebar. Kedua tangannya menggapai punggung Sanji dan menyeretnya semakin dalam ke pelukannya. Hangat tubuh wanita itu menyatu dengan hangat tubuhnya. Mereka tidak memerlukan baju untuk bertahan dari kedinginan.

Zoro tertegun begitu menyadari bibir mungil Sanji mulai bergerak-gerak. Lalu kelopak matanya mulai terbuka dan mengerja-ngerjap, dan pada akhirnya Sanji membuka matanya. Mata birunya yang entah harus berapa kali lagi Zoro mengaguminya.

"Pagi, tukang tidur..."

Ejekan pertama untuk mengawali pagi hari. Zoro berharap koki cantik itu akan menjewernya dan menendangnya. Namun wanita itu mendekapkan dirinya semakin dalam di dada bidangnya. Dia bernafas dengan sangat lembut.

"Pagi... _marimo..._ "

Zoro tersenyum. Didekatkannya kepalanya ke kepala wanita itu dan mengecup keningnya dengan dalam. Sanji memejamkan matanya dan membukanya perlahan-lahan. Matanya menatap Zoro. Lalu dia bangkit dari tidurnya, sedikit mengecewakan pria hijau tersebut.

"Secepat itu?" tanyanya. Tangannya dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Sanji yang berniat mengambil kemejanya. Sanji menoleh ke Zoro.

"Aku harus membuatkan sarapan, kau mengerti?" Sanji balas bertanya. Dia tidak terlalu suka jika harus dihalangi seperti itu.

"Apa kau juga bahkan tidak ingin membicarakan mengenai ma..." Sanji menutup mulut Zoro dengan kecupan tipis, itu cukup untuk membungkam mulutnya. Sanji tersenyum, lalu mengenakan kemejanya. Pria yang tengah duduk bersila itu tetap bungkam, bahkan tidak menyadari kecepatan kecupan itu.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sanji setelah selesai mengenakan kemejanya. Dia duduk di atas pangkuan Zoro, memandangnya dengan lembut.

Zoro menyeringai. Koki ini tidak pernah menanyakannya sebelumnya. Dengan cepat, dia merangkulkan kedua lengannya di atas bahu koki tersebut.

"Kamu,"

" _Baka..._ " desisnya kesal, namun dia tersenyum.

...

"Jadi... bagaimana dengan malam kalian, Sanji-chan?"

Sanji menelan liurnya kuat-kuat. Nami dan Robin benar-benar menggodanya kali ini. Mereka berdua berada di kedua sisinya yang tengah menyendok sup ke dalam setiap mangkok. Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya digigit. Nami benar-benar ingin memeluk anak itu.

"Ah... makanan sudah selesai." Dengan cepat-cepat Sanji berlari ke arah meja makan dengan kedua tangan membawa nampan berisi mangkok-mangkok nasi.

Nami dan Robin terdiam, saling memandang, namun mereka berdua segera tertawa kecil.

Setelah Sanji berteriak sangat kuat, dan mengatakan jika dalam hitungan kesepuluh mereka tidak bangun dan datang ke dapur, mereka akan kehilangan sarapan mereka. Dan benar saja, semuanya segera memborong pintu dapur, mencoba mengatasi kecepatan makan Luffy yang akan mengancam menu sarapan mereka.

Terlihat Chopper dan Usopp menyembunyikan beberapa potong daging di sebuah plastik agar tidak diambil monyel bercodet, Franky yang meminta _cola_ pada Sanji, Zoro TERCINTA yang meminta sake lebih banyak dan beberapa kepal onigiri, dan Luffy yang mengadu perihal daging selundupan Chopper dan Usopp.

Singkatnya, di kapal ini, Sanjilah yang paling repot, kedua adalah Nami, dan ketiga adalah Franky. Wanita itu tengah mengaduk-aduk sisa nasi dan memberikannya pada Luffy agar pasokan daging ke perutnya terganjal nasi.

"LUFFY! KAU SUDAH TERLALU BANYAK MENGHABISKAN DAGING!"

"USOPP! JANGAN LARIKAN LADA ITU UNTUK EKSPERIMEN KONYOLMU!"

"FRANKY! BERHENTI MINUM _COLA_! KAU MAU PERUTMU BUNCIT?!"

"BROOOOOO –K! MAKAN LEBIH RAPI SEDIKIT! KENAPA SEMUANYA BERCECERAN?! DIAM! AKU TAHU KALAU LAMBUNGMU ITU SUDAH TIDAK ADA!"

" _BAKA MARIMO_! KURANGI MINUM SAKE ITU! ATAU AKU AKAN MENENDANG SEMUA BOTOL SAKE DARI KAPAL INI!"

Semuanya terdiam. Sanji terlihat seperti ibu-ibu pengasuh panti asuhan sekarang di mata mereka ketika mendapati Sanji mengomeli mereka. Lalu mereka mengikuti arah Sanji yang mendekati Chopper.

"Chopper, kurangi makan gula... Aaaah! Imutnya!" teriak Sanji yang langsung memeluk Chopper yang tengah memasukkan banyak gula ke dalam susunya. Dia benar-benar gemas dengan rusa cokelat muda itu.

"ITU TIDAK ADIL!" teriak semua nakama laki-laki yang menyadari betapa bedanya perlakuannya Sanji terhadap laki-laki lain dengan Chopper.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan, kalian mau beberapa makanan penutup?" tanya Sanji sambil tetap memeluk Chopper yang kesulitan meminum susunya. Dia sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chopper yang mau tidak mau sedikit tersedak dengan susunya.

"Aaa –aah... tidak usah, Sanji-chan." Jawab Nami canggung.

 _Dia lebih manis dari aku..._ rutuk Nami sambil terus mengobservasi wajah Sanji, bahkan alis melingkarnya itu malah membuatnya semakin manis. Namun Nami menikmatinya.

"Sanji-chan, kalau bisa... aku mau secangkir kopi, ya." Jawab Robin sedikit canggung.

"Baiklah..." Sanji kemudian melepas pelukannya dari Chopper dan mengecup pelan pipi empuk Chopper dan segera berlari menuju tempat persediaan bubuk minuman. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Sanji sudah menyajikan kopi pada Robin.

"Walau sebelumnya juga begini... tapi... kenapa sekarang terasa berbeda, ya...?" tanya Usopp.

"Itu karena dia sudah menjadi perempuan. Suaranya lebih melengking." Jawab Franky berpikir positif.

"Itu karena dia terlihat seperti seorang Ibu sekarang, sebelumnya Robin-san..." jawab Brook sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Dia bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari pada zombie..." jawab Luffy dengan daging yang berhasil diambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sanji.

"Bukan, dia lebih menyeramkan dari pada Nami." Tambah Zoro, tangannya menuang sake ke cawannya, kali ini semuanya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"AKU DENGAR ITU!" teriak Sanji dan Nami bersamaan yang segera menghajar semua nakama laki-laki tersebut.

.

.

.

"DAN KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA TETAP MENGAMBIL DAGING DAN SAKE? _BAKA_!"

.

.

.

DUAAKK!

...

 **Singkat... huhuhu... humornya ancur amat... hiks TT^TT... aku stress. Bagi semuanya, mohon tunggu ya, aku kesulitan meluangkan waktu untuk mengetik dan mengupdate cerita-cerita ini. aku harap kalian mampu menolenransinya. :( Tenang aja... belum selesai, kok :v**


End file.
